


These Violent Delights

by Anne23



Category: The Musketeers (2014), Westworld (TV)
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Western, Drama & Romance, F/M, False Memories, Friendship, I never thought I would tag the words sex robot, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Sex Robots, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne23/pseuds/Anne23
Summary: The Musketeers characters set in the universe of the HBO series Westworld. Richelieu the (Ford) God figure.





	

Ana felt the warmth of human contact, of being in someone's arms and being held. She felt safe. A strange voice called out to her: "Wake up."  
Opening her eyes she looked around and could see she was lying in her bedroom with the sun streaming through the curtains. She knew this was the room she slept in every night and yet her surroundings felt strange to her. A sense of loss and the feeling of being completely alone enveloped her, she longed to return to a deep and dreamless slumber.  
She was being held by a man who made her feel safe. Fragments of her dream returned to her and the image of first a lake and then a grand church with a large steeple appeared in her minds eye. Perhaps it was a church her father had taken her to as a child in Spain, and yet she knew that was wrong, this church was in Westworld she felt sure of it.  
One thing was for sure whoever had been holding her in her dream was not Louis.

In the breakfast room Louis was sat at the table but stood to leave as she entered.

"I might go for a walk, it's a fine day," Ana said, more to herself than Louis.

"Well keep close to the ranch, Grimaud and his gang of degenerates are inspiring every devious wretch in town. The robbery last week has everyone worried, which is not good news for the bank."

"Well I have every faith that Sheriff Treville and his officers will catch that man before long," Ana said emphatically.

"Too much faith"; and with that Louis left the room.

Louis would never listen to reason and she feared he would always trust the wrong people. He was surrounded at the bank by the corrupt Feron and the snivelling Gaston but he refused to see it.

Ana ignored Louis and left the ranch behind walking slowly into town. Everyone who passed her stopped to stare at her regal countenance and her transcendent beauty. She was brought to America from Spain as a teenager, born into nobility but sold to the rich banker Louis Bourbon when her father's debts had threatened to destroy him. Louis had been pushed by his mother to secure the marriage as part of her ambitious plan to expand the family's land and banking assets. The union had been an unhappy one for both of them. The town was the same as ever but Ana felt as if she were watching a play with everyone playing their part and the lines rehearsed; their stage infinite. She walked quickly past the saloon, the focal point of the town where every lost soul whether a visitor or townsfolk would be drawn in by the promise that there every need would be catered to. Milady was infamous for her ability to empty a mans pocket with his complete compliance. Louis was of course a regular visitor.  
Ana suddenly felt a chill down her spine, she turned and saw a man across the street watching her intently. The man was at least sixty with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.  
She stiffened automatically but carried on walking. She suddenly had the sensation of being restrained of feeling terrified and powerless.  
She looked down to the scorched earth trying to ground herself by the noise from the saloon and the heat from the sun. She turned back but the man had gone. 

Was she unravelling?

A woman she recognised crossed her path, she had seen her in town many times. The woman was known to ride with Grimaud and his gang.  
Ana should have been scared of her but never had been. As if in a trance Ana gripped the woman's arm and whispering into her ear said; 

"These violent delights have violent ends."

Sylvie gave Ana a look of bewilderment before shaking her arm off and walking away.

 

 

In an office far away Richelieu watched Ana on a screen as she stood frozen in the middle of the main street. Milady entered the room and perched on the edge of his desk.

"The robbery was small time, very below your usual standards," she unconsciously placed her hand to her throat and stroked the area.

"Patience is a virtue Milady, Grimaud will prove to be a formidable opponent to our heroes. The guests do have a predilection for violent entertainment and I intend to keep our guests satisfied."

Richelieu watched his system of cameras and pointed to a guest in a town called Zoara as he stabbed a host repeatedly, pointing to the screen and leaning back in his chair he said;

"For that minute the host is programmed to feel a terrible physical pain but I found over time some advanced when there loops repeated the theme of loss."

Milady watched the large camera system, "I have to applaud you, the hosts are more real than ever, their characters more complex and flawed."

"The secret Milady, is suffering, conflict and suffering is the driving force of evolution. The hosts are extremely lucky compared to us though, they get to experience a deep and dreamless slumber. That is true freedom."

"I tend to return to the familiar Milady, everyone is drawn to the classic tropes, guests and hosts."

Richelieu brought up an image of a man half dressed sitting on the edge of a large bed. A woman tried to drape herself across his back before he stood smiling raising his stetson to charm the woman before placing it low on his head. Aramis retrieved his shirt from the floor and backed slowly towards the door a warm smile diverting the woman's attention from his obvious bid for freedom.

"The flawed hero, forever seeking a sense of home, looking for satisfaction which his restless nature will never provide."

Richelieu brought up an image of a man drinking at the saloon bar, his body hunched over the bar and his stetson obscuring his head. Richelieu examined a fleeting expression of pain on Milady's face.

"The hero looking for absolution but trapped in a prison of his own making."

The image of the man at the bar was replaced by a young man training on his own at the Sheriff's courtyard.

"The hero looking to prove his worth but yearning for revenge for the family he has lost."

Finally a man was shown at a boarding house holding a man in a headlock a gambling table knocked over in the background.

"The hero looking to escape his lowly beginnings but forever feeling the weight of the prejudicial society he was born into."

Milady glanced curiously at the screen and pointing at the man who appeared to be on the verge of passing out, "What did the man do?" 

"He cheated."

Richelieu turned off the main camera and stared at Milady.

"Don't you have a saloon to run, I like having you close to the action. My joker in the pack shall we say."

"If you insist," Milady moved towards the door.

"If I had a conscience I might feel for your puppets, but alas.... I do not."

Once Milady had left the room Richelieu brought the camera feed showing Ana walking in a direction away from the town. She seemed to be experiencing memories,  
something about her previous story line had implanted itself within her code . His personal favourite, the doomed lovers always yearning to be together. It seemed within her code the flawed hero had found a home. The pain of her loss was waking her up. 

So you want the illusion of free will Ana just like us humans. 

He watched as Ana walked into the hills and after a long time descended down to the lake. He deleted her feed from the main database. Delos corporation liked to believe they were in control and it was in Richelieu's best interest to make sure they kept thinking that.

Ana walked along the edge of the lake and paused to remove her sandals. She seemed to be talking to someone, a figure that no camera could detect.

Yes Ana it seems you do.

 

Ana had entered the maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Richelieu the (Ford) God figure but the Gods are pussies, (I love you Armistice)  
> Might expand or add relationships as I go along.  
> Don't know where this going, to a church probably.  
> Anne of Austria is perfect in any universe.  
> If you love both shows, high five.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Had no idea how to rate.


End file.
